plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cactus (PvZ: GW)
:For the Cactus in other versions, see Cactus. The Cactus is a re-occurring plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. It serves a playable purpose in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as a playable character on the Plants faction. Cactus serve as the sniper or a marksman of the plant side. Its long range attack allows Cactus to provide long range support to the plant team. Cactus also have the ability to plant Potato Mines around the map, which deal 175 damage to any zombie stepping on it, and plant Tallnut Battlement to block zombies, and protect its teams and itself. These ability allow Cactus to create a safe haven for plants, and prevent zombie from entering it. It can also fly a Garlic Drone to fight zombies from other angles, flanking them, and call a Corn strike dealing maximum damage to group of zombies. However, Cactus are ineffective at close combat range due to its low health, and quite inaccurate without scoping. Its zombie rival is the Engineer Zombie. Description The Cactus is the long-range specialist of the Plant team, able to shoot high velocity needles at faraway Zombies. In her rooted form, she can dispatch her flying Garlic Drone to call in Corn Artillery strikes from above. Variants *Camo Cactus *Fire Cactus *Ice Cactus *Power Cactus *Future Cactus Primary Weapon Spike Shot is the primary weapon of Cactus. Abilities Potato Mine An instant kill acts like the Potato Mine in other games. Garlic Drone A Drone armed with Needle Shot and a Corn Strike. Tallnut Battlement It is a wall of two Tall-nuts and two Wall-nuts held together by vines. It can be used to stall zombies. Potato Nugget Mine Artichoke Drone Shoots with a type of seed that is not a needle anymore and shoots rapidly. Iron Maiden It is an Armored Wall-nut and is hard to destroy. Its only downside is its very small in width. Weapon Upgrades Fast Load Cactus Training Prickle Academy provided free reload training, enhancing reload speed. Extra Spike Growth Extra needles growth offers an increased ammo capacity. Pointier Spikes Pointier cactus needles provide a more damaging impact. Gallery descarga (10) 6754.jpg|Customizing a Future Cactus images (2) 756474.jpg|An Ice Cactus in the game. CGvdo-com-Plants-vs.-Zombies-Garden-Warfare-posts-images-3.jpg CACTUSABIKITTY.png|Abilities for Cactus Strategies Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Cacti are useful defensive support class in the team. Cactus' Spike Shot is long range, making it effective at zombies afar. Finding a suitable location to snipe is the key in Garden Ops. Due to her low health, Cactus can be vanquish easily if ambushed from behind, especially using the Garlic Drone. Cactus is more on defensive due to its Potato Mines and Tallnut Battlement abilities, so it is useful to protect the team and the Garden from zombies. Potato mines can kill most zombies at once except for bosses. Its Tallnut Battlement block zombies from entering locations. Garlic Drone ability is Cactus' ultimate ability. Garlic Drone is able to shoot needles at high rate, dealing high damage to zombies, The Garlic Drone can call out an Corn Strike, dealing massive damage to group of zombies, making it effective against special waves or boss waves. As Cactus Cactus should play far from normal combat, as she is very outclassed by the All-Star Zombie in closer encounterments. Finding vantage points, and camping there will allow a Cactus to snipe off their opponents with ease, sometimes catching opponents off-guard. Cactus should also be weary of nearby Scientist Zombies, who may be able to teleport next to it, and kill it instantly. Staying out of sight is suggested in that aspect. Cactus can be used strategically, she can provide helpful support to all nearby plants by wounding or killing nearby zombies. Against Cactus When up against a Cactus, it is important to keep behind cover. Making quick shots at the cactus by randomly popping out of cover can confuse it, and allow the zombies to deal more damage to her than it can to them. Scientist Zombies can teleport near them, allowing for an easy kill while the Cactus is attacking another zombie. It also may be a good idea to use The All-Star's Long Bomb against the Cactus. Trivia *In a commentary (pre-release) a game developer pointed out its similarities to battlefield. Cactus is the recon with a sniper like attack, a garlic drone or MaV the tall nut battlement is a MaV block, and the Potato Mine is a M18 Claymore. *The official Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare strategy guide released by Prima refers to the Cactus as a female character, using pronouns such as "her" and "she". **It is also referenced as a female in her Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare